


Gay Marriage

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was always asking Aleks to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMERICA!
> 
> Hola brothers, sisters and other - prompt me @ tinypeckers/2kficteen.tumblr.com

Aleks and James met when they were just teenagers. They’d started as friends and had found each other in their gym class. Neither James nor Aleks had wanted to work out and they just happened to think of the same excuse. They sat upon the side bench with their coach sneering angrily at them. No man could argue with a handwritten note from a child’s mother… even if they were both forged. James and Aleks had both written (rather accurately) in their mother’s handwriting that they had twisted their ankles and should be refrained from strenuous activity. Aleks had gone the extra mile and bought an ankle support while James had just faked a limp. Now they sat basking in their glory as their fellow classmates had to sweat it out in the mud.

 

 

It was when their coach had ran off to yell at their class mates up close that Aleks and James really got to talking. The coach was too far away to hear them and they could finally be honest.

“So it would seem that great minds think alike.” James smirked. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“That or you stole my idea.” Aleks said with a hint of distaste. James laughed at him.

“Oh yes, I totally knew that a kid in my class that I’ve never spoke to would have the same idea of me. Man, I should use this talent for good instead of copying from you.” James said.

“Yeah, you should. I think to make it up for me you should find out the test answers for my next test in that head of yours.” Aleks insisted. James made a show of pressing his fingers to his temple and pulling a really ridiculous, almost ugly face.

“Oh, I-I’ve got something!” James yelled out. Aleks tried not to laugh at him, he didn’t want to. This guy was not funny and yet when he made out he was choking on his new knowledge Aleks snickered.

 

 

“Oh, wise and mystical James what have you got for me?” Aleks asked in deep voice now made available thanks to puberty. James looked at him with a deathly serious expression.

“Aleks… the psychics have spoken and they have but one message.” James said.

“What is it?” Aleks mocked excitement. James slowly wound up his middle finger and presented it to Aleks. The other teenager shook his head at the mocking display and grabbed James’ finger.

“Aleksandr, why would you be so harsh to my psychic power? You’re insulting me!” James complained as he struggled to free his finger. He tugged his hand back and took Aleks with him. Neither of them was prepared for it. Aleks’ face fell into James and for a mere second, their lips brushed. Aleks’ eyes went as wide as saucepans before he pulled back rather harshly.

 

 

Aleks quickly let go of James’ finger and cupped his hands in his lap. He refused to catch James’ eye even as the other boy smirked victoriously. Aleks chewed upon his lip and cleared his throat as the silence crept up on them.

“You do know what this means now, right?” James asked the boy beside him.

“It means we don’t speak about it and we ignore it.” Aleks snapped. James rolled his eyes.

“No, we have to do the opposite. We have to get gay married now!” James insisted. Aleks breathed out a laugh. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he fell into James and nudged his shoulder with his own.

“I am never marrying you.” Aleks disputed. James shrugged.

“You’ll come around.” James said so casually even Aleks almost believed it.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Years passed before anything came of their first conversation. James and Aleks had graduated high school and had both gone off to different colleges only to come back to their home town completely unknowingly to one another. Aleks had landed himself a secure gig playing the same bass guitar he’d used when he and James used to hang out. James was in between jobs but had managed to grab one at the local coffee shop for the time being. They hadn’t spoken to one another since they had thrown their caps on a muddy football field. In fact James and Aleks had almost forgotten that one another had existed. At least they had until they happened to run into each other again.

 

 

Aleks sighed as he sluggishly walked through the doors of his favourite coffee shop. He hadn’t been in a while but he really fancied some good coffee. The gig that occurred the night before was a wild one and Aleks’ head was pounding. He liked to think that he hadn’t drank as much but there was no denying the pain that he was in right now. Aleks raged at the small bell that tinkled as he walked in. He glared at it in through the dark shades he’d slipped onto his face despite the storm that was going on outside. Aleks hated that too. It was loud and the rain had dampened his clothes. Aleks just could not wait to fill himself with coffee and then return to the warmth and comfort of his room. Aleks wasn’t really in the mood to converse with anybody and he simply hoped that no one would dare to bother him. He knew that he looked rough and Aleks hoped that there wasn’t a person so obnoxious that they’d annoy him in this state.

 

 

Aleks couldn’t have seen James coming. He had not seen the man in years and even if the shades weren’t hindering his vision he wouldn’t have thought that James would be standing in front of him. At first, Aleks paid no attention the barista that was quite clearly staring at him in shock. He instead was mulling over which drink he should pick. Of course, Aleks wasn’t in the mood to be creative today and he decided to just go with something he knew would give him a nice big boost.

“I’ll just have a black coffee please,” Aleks grumbled. He finally looked down at the person taking his order and got the shock of his life. The man that stood before him Aleks had never seen but the face, oh how could he forget that face? James’ little smirk had not aged unlike his body. He’d gone a little soft in the stomach and the arms but everywhere else was the kid Aleks had hung out with.

 

 

“James?” Aleks had to ask even as the other man politely rang up his order.

“Good to see you, Aleksandr.” James said casually as if it wasn’t even a shock to him. Aleks was felt a little rush of happiness at the use of the nickname. It was his name but nobody but his family called him that. His family and James, of course.

“Am I the only one freaking out?” Aleks pressed as he handed James his money. The other man pushed them back into Aleks’ hand and slipped some bills from his own pocket.

“Of course I’m freaking out, you’re still cute.” James said before he turned his back. “Go on over to a table, I’ll grab your drink and take my break.” James explained. Aleks smiled and nodded. He hesitantly turned and walked to the table as instructed. He kept glancing back though at the man who was fixing this drink. It was unreal.

 

 

James and Aleks had not left each other on bad terms. They’d simply left one another because that was what high school friends did. It didn’t matter how great they were with one another life always got in the way. That was what had happened but there was certainly no love lost between the two men. Aleks smiled at James when he came to the table carrying his coffee and a drink for himself.

“So, how has life been treating you?” James questioned. Aleks shrugged. How did he answer such a question? It was going well, he assumed.

“It’s been all right – what about you?” Aleks asked. James pursed his lips. He scratched his head. For a moment Aleks was sure that James was going to tell him some awfully bad news.

“Yeah, no – it’s been good to me too.” James released Aleks from his misery.

 

 

“So, are you single?” James came right out with it. He had always been that type of person.

“Jesus Christ, James.” Aleks cursed. The question had thrown him off guard. He shook his head in disbelief and his eyes fluttered around for someone to focus on that wasn’t James.

“It’s a simple yes or no question.” James shrugged. If Aleks had been actually looking at him, he’d have seen that James looked honestly quite hopeful.

“Yes, I’m single.” Aleks said with gusto. He was, despite being a bassist in one of his town’s most appreciated band. James nodded. “What about you, you can’t ask me a question like that and then not answer it yourself!” Aleks insisted. James smiled.

“Yeah, I’m single.” James said. Aleks was quite relieved. An awkward and yet hopeful air fell between them.

 

 

“Aleks, do you know what this means?” James asked seriously. Aleks lips turned into a smile. He nodded rather conservatively. They’d always had a thing for each other but it had never really came to a head. Aleks was totally open to exploring it now.

“Yeah, I think I do.” Aleks verbally agreed. James grinned.

“We’re going to have to get gay married.” James said seriously. Aleks laughed similarly to how he had when he was young.

“Yes, I guess we will.” Aleks agreed.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Aleks and James sprawled across their couch. Their apartment was dark despite the bright daylight outside. They’d closed all of their curtains and settled themselves down in the living room. Aleks sat on the very edge of the couch. His thin legs bounced erratically as he bit his nails into stubs. James was much more relaxed but no less more comfortable. He stared intently at their TV as the news rolled on by. Something was brewing and they both knew it. When the news of death, sadness and all of the usual had ended the news anchor smiled at the screen.

“We’re proud to announce that gay marriage has been legalised in all 50 states of America.” She said. Aleks leg paused and for a moment he thought that the lady was going to say it was a joke. When the punch line never came, Aleks slowly turned to look at his boyfriend. James had the hint of his tears in his eyes.

 

 

“Hey, Aleks… do you know what this means?” James choked on his question.

“I think I do.” Aleks laughed a little. James gave a big grin.

“We’ve got to get married.” James said confidently. Aleks had never heard those words said with such meaning… and he especially liked how James had dropped the ‘gay’ word.

“Yes.” Aleks said. It wasn’t a fancy, outrageous wedding proposal but it was all it needed to be.


End file.
